G.A.R.M. computers
There are numerous computers located in G.A.R.M. '''being used by the Illuminati mercenaries stationed there. They are mostly given ID numbers, rather than displaying the name of the owner. Hangar 1 OldBlueEye For the e-mails on Viktor Marchenko's G.A.R.M. computer, see Viktor Marchenko's computers. WKS ID852 For the e-mails on Vadim Orlov's G.A.R.M. computer, see Vadim Orlov's computers. GARM ID742 This computer is located in the room containing the ice drill controls, directly beside the drill before it has been moved, and has a security rating of 3. The e-mails are in French since the facility is located in Switzerland, where French is an official language. It is unclear why this one is labelled as "GARM" and not "WKS". Cylindre Foreuse Dangeroux ! '''From: securite@MARG.genmail.mail To: MARG_TOUS Bonjour à tous, Ce message POUR VOUS AVERTIR que le méga cylindre livré avec la foreuse n'est pas aux bonnes dimensions. Si l'opérateur n'encadre pas strictement les forages, il y a des risques de percer le hangar voisin et de causer de sérieux dégâts. Nous avons commandé un cylindre de remplacement, mais en attendant, comme nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de suspendre les travaux, merci de garder en tête les consignes de sécurité. D'autre part, n'oubliez pas que seuls les employés ayant suivi la formation d'opérateur de foreuse sont autorisés à manipuler la machine. C'est capital ! En cas d'accident causé par un opératuer non habilité, nous ne sommes pas couverts par l'assurance. Cordialement, Lena Amacher Chef de la sécurité du MARG Cylindre Foreuse Dangeroux - English Translation Hello everyone, This message IS A WARNING that the mega cylinder supplied with the drill is not at the correct dimensions. If the operator does not strictly frame the boreholes, there is a risk of piercing the neighboring hangar and causing serious damage. We ordered a replacement cylinder, but in the meantime, as we can not afford to suspend work, please keep the safety instructions in mind. On the other hand, do not forget that only employees who have been trained as a drill operator are allowed to handle the machine. It's important! In case of accident caused by an unauthorized operator, we are not covered by the insurance. Regards, Lena Amacher Chief of Security of MARG RE: C'est l'enfer à la salles de commandes From: securite@MARG.genmail.mail To: Bastien Erb Salut Bastien, Étant donné que ce panneu d'isolation servait à isoler la salle des commandes de la foreuse, je comprends que les bruits du hangar puissent te déranger. Je te confirme que cette gêne est temporaire et qu'il sera très bientôt remplacé ! Petite remarque, si je peux me permettre : modère-toi un peu ! Les rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi le panneau aurait été retiré pour être revendu suite aux coupes budgétaires n'ont pas été du goût de tout le monde... même si c'est une blague :) Je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'en saurai plus sur la date de livraison. Bien à toi, Lena Amarcher, Chef de la sécurité du MARG E-MAIL D'ORIGINE: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ De : Bastien Erb À : securite@MARG.genmail.mail Objet : C'est l'enfer à la salle des commandes Lena, Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quand ce putain de truc au plafond sera remplacé UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES?!?! J'en peux plus du vacarme du hanger ! Bastien RE: It's hell in the control room From: securite@MARG.genmail.mail To: Bastien Erb Hello Bastien, Since this insulation panel was used to isolate the control room of the drill, I understand that the noise of the hangar can disturb you. Let me reassure you that this discomfort is temporary and it will be replaced soon! Small aside, if I may: moderate yourself a little! Rumors circulating that the panel would have been removed for resale after budget cuts have not been to everyone's taste... even if it's a joke :) I'll let you know as soon as I know more about the delivery date. Yours, Lena Amarcher, Chief of Security at MARG ORIGINAL EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From : Bastien Erb To : securite@MARG.genmail.mail Subject: It's hell in the control room Lena, Does anyone know when this fucking thing on the ceiling will be replaced ONCE AND FOR ALL?!?! I cannot stand the noise of the hangar. Bastien WKS ID267 This computer is found in Hangar 1, in the second unit on the west wall. It has a security rating of 2. RE: Reserves From: Alari Toom To: Roland Galla Of course. I will check and see how many men we can spare to you. Good luck, Toom REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Roland Galla To: Alari Toom Subject: Baltic Reserves Toom, I've been running through scenarios and troop formations with Viktor for the upcoming mission and I realized that we will be loosing almost twenty percent of our men to the advance team. Viktor is not happy about this. I know you guys are in strung-out shape after Dubai, but we're going to need whoever you can spare. Viktor isn't asking. Cheers, Roland Additional men needed for Stormsurge From: OldBlueEye To: Roland Galla Roland, Regarding out discussion last night. I'm still not comfortable with troop numbers for Stormsurge. As I said, I won't compromise the advance team numbers as they are integral to the success of the mission. Proper infiltration and site preparation will make or break us here. I want you to contact BH and tell Toom to provide us with an additional twenty five men from his unit. Tell him, Roland, don't ask. WKS ID436 This computer is found in Hangar 1 in the corner unit on the north wall. It has a security rating of 3. Neglecting detail From: Jorge To: Augustus Hahahah... yes I got your "joke". It's more of a pun, actually. Anyways, no problem, I'll get started cleaning in the break room. PS – If you need to know, I'm giving Yevgeny private chess lessons in exchange for computer help. Also, mind your own fucking business. Cheers, -J REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Augustus To: Jorge Subject: Neglecting detail Jorge, PK's rotated to you this week, sorry. No one likes it but there it is. And no pawning it off (hahaha, get the joke?) on someone else this time. It's not fair to the others to bait them into doing your detail by playing them at chess. It's like watching play an infant with these mouth-breathers. Oh yeah, and what's with you and Yevgeny anyway? Saw you two hanging out at the lockers in the box guard tent. You two hiding something in there? Augustus RE: Strange error message From: Yevgeny To: Augustus Same source as last time. I'll take care of it. Yevgeny. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Augustus To: Yevgeny Subject: Strange error message Hi Yevgeny, I got another one of those strange text strings on my PC again. I've copied it below for you to take a look at: Dpoubdu gspn Njtufs Nbkftujd. Pezttfvt jt bdujwf. Sif tpo pg Qptfjepo ejft jg if efwbuft gspo qmbo.This is a message encrypted with a (with a shift of 25). When decrypted, it reads: : Contact from Mister Majestic. Odysseus is active. Rhe son of Poseidon dies if he devates fron plan Mister Majestic likely refers to Bob Page, the leader of Majestic 12, and the son of Poseidon to Viktor Marchenko (who is given a killswitch). Thanks, Augustus WKS ID569 This computer is in the unit against the north wall, near the storage unit. It has a security rating of 3. RE: Forget something? From: Tommy To: Goran Shit sorry. 6653. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Goran To: Tommy Subject: Forget something? Tommy when you update the door code you update the laser grid code as well right? Hangar 2 WKS ID197 This computer is found inside the tent, near the second box guard. It is unlocked. RE: RE: Update from MrM From: Augustus To: Yevgeny Viktor has his reasons, and his instructions were very clear. If he goes off mission however, MrM says we terminate him immediately and carry out the attack ourselves. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Yevgeny To: Augustus Subject: RE: Update from MrM The guy who insisted on having a bomb implanted in his head is stable? We have his life, literally, in our hands, and he wanted it this way? REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Augustus To: Yevgeny Subject: Update from MrM MrM says they've made contact. Viktor's been assessed as stable. But, just to be safe, one of us should keep hold of Damocles' Sword at all times. Meet me tonight in the box guard tent, 10pm, at the lockers. I'll show you where it is. RE: RE: Box guard unit 3 coding From: Katia To: Yevgeny Thanks! I'll pop over as soon as I can. -K REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Yevgeny To: Katia Subject: RE: Box guard Unit 3 Hi Katia, Yeah, been with the organization for a while now. Bohdan would know, he's been with the organization since Folkes Senior was running things. Time flies. Anyways, yes, you're right it is a little archaic, but assembly is still best when coding these big bastards. Swing by my station (just behind you) when you have a moment. I'll introduce myself proper and show you a trick to working around some of the more arduous parts of the language. Thanks, Yevgeny REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Katia To: Yevgeny Subject: Box guard Unit 3 Hi Yevgeny, Bohdan tells me that you were around in the old Belltower days and that you might be able to help getting unit three to accept new instructions? You'd think that in 2029 we'd have moved away from using assembly code for these types of things. Any help would be appreciated, Cheers! Katia WKS ID367 This computer is located on the far wall in the box guard tent, near the locker containing Marchenko's killswitch. It has a security rating of 1. RE: Missing switch actuator From: Yevgeny To: Sergi No. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Sergi To: Yevgeny Subject: Missing switch actuator Yevgeny have you seen the switch actuator I ordered? It's grown legs. Can't rewire the door to Lab Two without it. Noticed you at your locker earlier, thought maybe you saw... something? Lemme know, Sergi Training From: Jan To: Sergi Sergi, Eder wants us to run the new guys through drills. Grab your cold weather gear and that bottle I know you've been spiking your coffee with and meet me on the helipad at 0400. WKS ID269 This computer is located on the far wall in the box guard tent, near the camera. It is unlocked. Army of dead robots From: Bohdan Slovensky To: Katia Kat, We've got orders to resurrect this army of dead robots. They're not for Stormsurge (Jesus, could you imagine THAT sight!?) but something else in the planning stages, so not a massive rush. Should just need the dust blown off htem and a full sys-check... the usual "wake up" package. Check with Yevgeny, he's a good guy, old Belltower like me. He has a lot of experience coding Boxguards, especially number three. She's a bitch. Good luck, B RE: Neuropozyne request From: Vadim Orlov To: Katia Hello, Katia. I am not sure when they will send me back here, but I will be try to bring some extra doses with me if they do. In the meantime, I have taken the liberty of leaving a course of painkillers at your workstation for you. Well, more than painkillers really. It is a cocktail of my own design that is sure to help. DrO REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Katia To: Vadim Orlov Subject: Neuropozyne request Hi Doc, I can't believe it, but I managed to go through my entire supply of Neuropozyne. I'm normally so careful with my dose. Knowing me I've misplaced the damn stuff. Idiot. Any chance you can bring some with you next time? Thanks Doc! Katia WKS ID463 This computer is found in the corner unit on the east wall, near the rock-climbing wall. It has a security rating of 2. Problem? From: Cyril To: David Has anyone contacted you about a site breach? My comms are down and something feels wrong. If you read this in the next 5 min's, meet me at the cargo lift. Otherwise I'm going to check it out. GARM ID354 This computer is found in the corner unit on the east wall, near the stairs. It has a security rating of 3. It is unclear why this one is labelled as "GARM" and not "WKS". RE: Op From: Killian To: Jan I've been with Galla since the Plan Infinity days. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. So I'm on whatever side of the fence Galla tells me to be on. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Jan To: Killian Subject: Op I heard Marchenko is arriving soon. What an unexpected pleasure. Guess we should be honored by his presence. Well I tell you, K, I follow Galla, so whatever it is Marchenko expects from me, better come out of Galla's mouth. I don't trust that Cyclops, man. Something's... I dunno, something's not right with that guy. I heard Orlov really fucked with him. Anyways, I just have a feeling things aren't 100% aboveboard with him. What side of the fence are you on? Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave From: Jakub Eder To: Jan This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History ------------------------------------------------------------------------ >'Jakob:' Jan I want you to take the new guys in your squad up the caves. >'Jan:' The ones we scouted last week? >'Jakob:' Good place to run some tight corridor drills with them. >'Jan:' The rad counts we got back from there were on the high side. >'Jan:' Might stick to the shooting range. >'Jakub:' All the shooting range is going to is tell us if they can shoot straight. >'Jakub:' I want to know how this new batch works as a unit. >'Jakub:' Orlov ran our checks when he was here, all good. Besides our HET's are self-regulating... we're fine. >'Jan:' I guess. WKS ID038 This computer is located in the room before the elevator to the helipad. It has a security rating of 3 and the password is BACONCHIPSDONUT. Champagne for the guests From: Vadim Orlov To: Milan Drabik Hello Milan, Viktor has promised to bring several people with him when he returns. His friends from ARC, I assume. Regardless, I have set aside champagne for the occasion. DO NOT DRINK THIS! Leave it and tell them that it is a small amuse-bouche before the real celebration begins. They'll like that. Then leave the room and secure the door. If all goes well in Prague, I may be back in time to monitor the results myself. DrO Notes Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers